leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP030
Forest! The Evolution Plan!! |screen=yes |broadcast_jp=April 19, 2007 |broadcast_us=September 29, 2007 |en_series= |en_op= |ja_op=Together |ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 |olmteam=Team Iguchi |scenario=藤田伸三 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=牧野行洋 |directorn=1 |director=牧野行洋 |artn=1 |art=木下和栄 |morecredits=yes |epstaffpage=DP021-DP030 |footnotes=* }} Some Enchanted Sweetening! (Japanese: ハクタイの森！ミノムッチ進化作戦！！ Forest! The Evolution Plan!!) is the 30th episode of the , and the 496th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 19, 2007 and in the United States on September 29, 2007. Blurb Ash and his friends find a tree full of delicious honey, the scent of which has attracted several Pokémon, including Ash's Aipom and a wild Burmy. The Burmy has also attracted the attention of a Trainer, Cheryl, who captures it with her Chansey. Cheryl is a treasure hunter in search of the Enchanted Honey that's said to lie within the Amber Castle. But to find it, she needs a male Burmy she can evolve into Mothim, which has an amazing sense of smell. Ash offers to help evolve Burmy by letting it battle Turtwig. It should be easy for Burmy to beat a Grass-type, but this Burmy isn't very robust! It loses the match and gets seized by Team Rocket as part of a nefarious plot to evolve it into Mothim and impress Giovanni. After Team Rocket makes their getaway with Burmy, however, they discover that Burmy's better at eating all their food than it is at battling. Just in time, Cheryl and our heroes arrive to rescue Burmy. Burmy manages to help rescue itself by teaming up with Chansey to defeat Meowth and Wobbuffet, and it finally evolves into Mothim! The stage is set for everyone to join forces and send Team Rocket blasting off. That's not all—Mothim then picks up a scent and leads Ash and the gang towards a new chapter in the search for the Amber Castle! Plot and are traveling to the Eterna Gym. They get to the Eterna Forest, and see a woman trying to catch a . She is using a , who uses . Burmy is Attracted, and she seems very happy. Ash and comment that you have to attack a Pokémon to make sure you catch it. The woman takes their advice and Chansey uses . Burmy uses , but Chansey uses , and the woman throws her Poké Ball. She catches the Burmy. She thanks Ash and Dawn, and tells them that she has three . She throws their Poké Balls, and they come out to confirm what she said. She says that all her Burmy were females. Ash inquires why she wanted a male. She tells them she wants the end result to be a . Ash asks why again. The woman tells them her name is Cheryl, and she is a treasure hunter. She says she wants to fill in the empty space in her grandfather's collection of treasures, and needs just a bit of the Enchanted Honey, which is sweeter than any other honey. They say that they'll help. Cheryl takes out her Burmy and tells the Wormadam to cheer him on. Ash takes out his and tells it to go easy on Burmy. Burmy starts out with a , but it bounces off Turtwig. Dawn and comment to themselves that the Burmy must be very weak, since he is supposed to have an advantage against . Turtwig uses Tackle back, and Burmy is thrown back. All his leaves fall off, and two cover Turtwig's eyes. Turtwig panics, and it accidentally tackles Burmy, who loses. Dawn says that Turtwig is being a little rough, so Ash calls it back. He calls out . Pikachu uses a small , which Burmy takes weakly. Cheryl tells Burmy not to give up, and use Tackle. Pikachu doesn't dodge it, and pretends to be damaged severely. Then comes. They fly off with Burmy, to try to get him to evolve. Ash calls out Staravia to search for Burmy. He circles around where Team Rocket and Burmy are. Meanwhile, Team Rocket sends out Seviper and Carnivine. Burmy loses, and Jessie shakes Burmy hard. James tells her to stop scaring the poor Pokémon. Burmy says that he's too hungry to battle Meowth, who translates. Once he's fed, Meowth battles Burmy and wins. First, they're all happy they won for a change, and then get mad at Meowth for winning. Then, Ash and arrive, and start battling Team Rocket. It's 4 or 5 on 5, when Burmy evolves into Mothim. Team Rocket try to take off with him, but Ash doesn't let them get away. They blast off. Then, all is well until Mothim picks up a scent. They all run after Mothim, and the episode ends. Major events * , , and meet Cheryl, who joins . * Cheryl a , which later evolves into . Debuts Humans * Cheryl Pokémon debuts * (all forms) * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * (fantasy; Japanese version only) * Cheryl Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Cheryl's) * (Cheryl's; one of each form; debut) * ( ; new; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; debut) * (×2) * * * * (multiple; fantasy; Japanese version only) * (multiple; fantasy; Japanese version only) * (multiple; fantasy; Japanese version only) * (multiple; fantasy; Japanese version only) * (multiple; fantasy; Japanese version only) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: Ball Capsules ** Pokémon senryū: はってみよう　シールキラキラ　ボールカプセル Hattemiyō, shīru kirakira, bōrukapuseru "Let's see, the Seals shine, Ball Capsule." * Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew is used as background music. * The English dub title is a pun on the song "Some Enchanted Evening", from the musical . * This episode has a lot in common with a previous episode, The Problem with Paras, in the sense that both revolved around a woman who needed help evolving a Pokémon, so had his Pokémon lose a battle against her on purpose. Unlike before, however, none of his Pokémon refuse to do so out of disobedience. Errors Dub edits * For reasons unknown, the boss fantasy is removed from the dub. It has been widely speculated that the scene was removed due to the extremely suggestive shot of the Pokémon rubbing up against and licking , who is wearing only . DP030 Removed Scene.png|Shot cut from dub In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= & |ko= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |th= }} 030 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yukihiro Makino Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yukihiro Makino Category:Episodes directed by Yukihiro Makino Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita de:Wo ist der Zauber-Honig? es:EP499 fr:DP030 it:DP030 ja:DP編第30話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第30集